


Renegade

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: "Loc'd Out (Part Two)", Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanson's on the run from the law after being framed for the murdrer of a dirty cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> Set during part two of the two-part Season 3 finale, "Loc'd Out," also known as "Partners." I love Hanson, but I'm afraid this is more of a Tom-whumping fic. 
> 
> Song: "Renegade" by Styx

_Oh mama I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law._  
_Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home._  
 _Oh mama I can hear your crying, you're so scared and all alone._  
 _Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long._

Tom Hanson scrambled down the bank and landed in a shallow creek. He quickly regained his footing and dashed off into the night, his mind reeling over what had just happened. There was _no way_ he'd killed a cop, even if said cop was dirty. But what was the point of going to his captain? No one would believe him.

So he ran, wanting to be anywhere but at the house where a police officer had died. Besides, the dead cop's partner, Frank Farrel, would want justice and not care how it was served. Either way, Hanson didn't have very long.

 _The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me._  
_The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty._  
 _Never more to go astray._  
 _This will be the end today of the wanted man._

The red Rocket Dog sign flashed once more, coloring Tom's face blood-red. He sat motionless on the bed, hands folded in his lap. He'd been holed up here for the past few days, and so far no one had found him.

He should've known it wouldn't last.

Maybe it was a day later, maybe not, but he looked out across the street and saw Penhall standing in front of the Rocket Dog. Hanson slipped outside and made his way over, placing his hand on Doug's shoulder so he'd know he was there. Of course, the clue he'd left in his coat had helped.

They returned to his hiding place, which was a sorry-looking excuse for a room. Tom's partner, stood in the doorway, looked around, let out a low whistle, then was all business. "There's a lot of guys been looking for you," he said, slapping his baseball cap against his open palm.

Tom faced him and said, "Yeah, I know. I shot him, Doug."

An incredulous look flashed against the stocky cop's face and he stepped closer.

Hanson continued, "I was trying to fire a warning shot, and somehow I hit him." He glanced down, then back up.

Doug said, stunned, "I can't believe it."

"The guy was filthy," Tom said. "He's selling automatic weapons and God knows what else to half the body."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Doug started, "but do you think that"—he licked his lips, looking uncomfortable—"after what happened to Harry—"

"That I went too far, that I was out for revenge?" Tom finished, starting to look annoyed now.

Doug shrugged. There was an awkward silence before Hanson asked, "How is Harry?"

After a long pause, Doug said quietly, "The doctor says that he might not make it."

Hanson didn't say anything.

"You need anything?" Penhall asked. "You need money?" He retrieved some bills from his jeans pocket and extended it to Hanson, stuffing it in his shirt pocket as he said, "Take it. You'd do the same for me."

They both knew it.

"Can we get out of here?" Doug said at last. "No offense, but this place isn't exactly Martha Stewart."

"Gee, thanks," Tom muttered. Even so, he followed his partner out onto the street, not caring that he was still in his gang outfit.

 _Oh mama I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head._  
_Lawman said get him dead or alive now it's for sure he'll see me dead._  
 _Dear mama I can hear your crying, you're so scared and all alone._  
 _Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long._

Even before he was half a block away, Hanson could feel eyes on him. Whirling, he scanned the streets. He knew Farrell would want him dead, even though he was wanted alive.

There was nothing there.

"Can we hurry?" he murmured out of the side of his mouth to Penhall. "I don't like the feel of this place at all."

"Sure."

They extended their stride, Hanson fighting not to break into a run. Before long they were in Doug's truck and heading back. Tom still couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him.

 _The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me._  
_The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty._  
 _Never more to go astray._  
 _The judge'll have revenge today on the wanted man._

Days later, the Jump Street unit was back on the streets, except Ioki—who'd been shot by an enemy gang of the gang he was undercover in, in the gangs they'd infiltrated, trying to find out if the dirty cop had been killed by one of them. So far, they weren't having any luck.

After days had gone by, their case went from bad to worse. Even though Booker—a Jump Street cop—had been assigned to the investigation of Towers' murder, Hanson was still arrested for the crime. There was nothing the team—even Captain Fuller—could do.

Hanson had to endure the taunts of the other prisoners, but he didn't reply. _Why me?_   were the only words running through his head, 'round and 'round. _I didn't even do anything! I'm a cop, a clean cop. I shouldn't even be here . . ._

_Oh mama I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law.  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long._

_The jig is up the news is out they finally found me._  
_The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty._  
 _Never more to go astray._  
 _This'll be the end today of the wanted man, the wanted man._

_I don't want to go!  
No, no, no, no!_

_Oh mama don't let him take me!  
Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no._


End file.
